


Unwell

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Police Party, Snacks & Snack Food, Stuffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"How many have you had?"The circumstances...in the carYou must mention...a shared memory and keys





	Unwell

"Uugghh"

"How many have you had?" I ask as he slides into the car seat, pops the button on his jeans and slumps down almost into the foot-well.

"Ugh. More than we had last week at that place," He says thinking hard "But less than I had at that eating contest last year at... at..., Oh God I can't think, I'm too full. Myc! Make it stop please!" He's whining now with a pinched frown on his face, looking a little green around the gills.

"Serves you right Darling, that's what you get for leaving me alone all evening" I huff unconvincingly, looking at him fondly with a hint of teasing in the quirk of my lips.

"I'm sorry Baby," He tries to move to look at me, but groans as the movement squeezes his stomach, "I didn't mean to leave you with the chief, but those pigs in blankets were from heaven" He's drooling again at the thought of them, which quickly turns to nausea.

"It's alright dear" I pat him on the cheek sympathetically. "Now where's the keys Darling, it seems like I'm driving tonight."

"Pocket" he grunts obviously still in pain. The big adorable baby!


End file.
